


Hunting Partners

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeder Dean, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut Dean, Exhibitionism, Hunter Castiel, Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Overstimulation, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Dean, Twink Dean, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, non-consensual claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting partners, Dean and Castiel, found a far more interesting way to lure in monsters. Something both of them enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Partners

Dean leaned against the street light and casually glanced around. It was a moderately busy area that was common for prostitutes which they’d discovered was this particular monster’s victim. He shifted on his feet and forced himself to remain nonchalant. 

The sound of footsteps had him turning his head and the glint in the monster’s eyes, a shifter it seemed, had him offering a flirty grin.

He could see the instant the spell caught the monster’s attention as immediately a pair of glowing Alpha eyes locked onto his form and the slight pause in the monster’s steps disappeared completely.

The perfect spell for luring in a monster and making him completely irresistible.

“I haven’t seen you around here before?” the shifter moved closer, eyes roving over his body and the look of hunger made the slutty outfit completely worth it. Dean could see its erection straining against its pants.

“Thought a change of scenery might be best.” Dean stepped closer and breathed in the shifter’s scent. The monster’s arousal was thick in the air, heavy and sending his own arousal racing through his body. Slick leaked from between his cheeks and he knew the moment the shifter registered the change in his scent.

He could feel the fertility spell buzzing through his body and sending his mating instincts crazy. It was one of his favorite things about this particular spell but it had nothing on the heavy, satisfied feeling of being fucked full and bred up.

Alphas had such glorious long, thick cocks to bury inside him and fuck him with until he screamed.

“You working?”

Dean grinned as the shifter stepped closer to him, a hand reaching out and touching him, with unmistakable lust on its face. “Of course. Are you interested?”

“ _Very_.” There was no hesitation in the answer and anticipation sang inside him.

He glanced around as though looking for something and made a show of deciding something. “I’ve got a room nearby I rented for tonight. I wanted to make sure my clients had the best experience.”

“Is it very close?”

Dean nodded and soon he was leading the shifter down the street, taking a left and going straight to the room they’d rented for their case. He swung the door open and only had seconds before the shifter was crowding up against him, kicking the door shut and shoving its face against his neck.

“I want you for the night. The entire night.” The shifter growled as it immediately began removing the small scraps of clothing Dean had been wearing. “ _Fuck_.” The word was breathed once Dean stood there completely naked.

He was completely hairless below his neck and his smaller cock ached as slick stained the backs of his thighs. Dean knew how good he looked; the perfect Omega all soft and warm.

They ended up on the bed with Dean’s ass raised high with slick practically gushing out of his loose hole. “Going to fuck me, Alpha?” he purred the words as his knees shifted apart and he braced himself better on the bed canting his hips up further in invitation. “Going to fuck me like an Omega bitch should be? Fuck my slutty cunt open?”

A tongue lapped over his hole with a moan of delight following, “I’m going to fuck your cunt full of my knot and cover up the Alpha stink in this room from your other customers.”

Dean didn’t bother to tell him that smell wasn’t from any  _customers_  but instead his Alpha waiting in the closet. He knew if he were to look to the side he would see Castiel watching them from the closet.

Castiel _loved_ watching monsters fucking and using him. The Alpha loved listening to Dean crying out, begging the monsters for it harder or faster, until they were tied together. Castiel _loved_ watching Dean getting bred up by monsters.

He also loved fucking Dean when he was large and pregnant with the most recent monster’s offspring.

“That’s going to take awhile.” Dean pushed his ass back and gave a throaty moan when the shifter pushed fingers into his slick ass. They stretched him open and curled inside him. He relished the touches and didn’t bother holding back a whimper when the fingers disappeared.

“I have plenty of time.”

A blunt pressure pushed against his hole and Dean pushed back into it taking it a couple inches in. Excitement had him shaking and his breathing quickening. This particular Alpha had truly been blessed with a gigantic cock that actually had Dean choking on the burn of it. “Fuck me, Alpha. Put me in my place. Fuck my cunt raw until I can't think, _Alpha_.”

It had the desired result.

With a feral sounding snarl the shifter slammed that truly impressive cock deep inside him. Dean’s ass ached from the sudden stretch but he moaned his enjoyment. The shifter rolled its hips back and snapped them forward.

"Like that? Love having your dripping wet cunt stuffed full of my dick?"

"Yes!"

Dean also loved it hard and rough.

There were a few almost experimental thrusts before the shifter suddenly gave into the instinct to fuck and knot and breed a ripe Omega bitch under him. Dean’s fingers curled in the sheets and his eyes slid closed in pleasure. He really, really loved fucking.

The mattress creaked loudly on the springs and the headboard banged sharply against the wall the harder, faster and rougher the shifter fucked into him. It grunted and snarled, completely gone as it dug its fingers into him.

Dean winced at the strength as his hips no doubt bruised darkly under the punishing hold. There were only a few seconds were he focused on it and then his mind was once more buzzing happily on being manhandled, used and bred.

He shoved back, ass tightening as each thrust dragged him closer and closer to his release. “Harder fuck my cunt harder Alpha. Come on.” He goaded, “Shove your fat knot into me. Fuck me full.  _Breed me_. Wreck my cunt please please Alpha please!”

A hand curled around the back of his neck in a dominating gesture and pushed his face hard into the mattress. The shifter’s heavy balls smacked loudly against his slick wet ass and the harsh, filthy slap of skin against skin rang in his ears along with the wet sucking sound of a large cock pumping through his slick filled hole.

Somehow Dean looked over to see Castiel staring at them, eyes glowing, as the monster pounded into him from behind and hissed out filth about his wet hole. Dean let himself moan and gasp as the monster’s knot started to catch on his rim.

Thrusts turned to rough rutting that had him shuddering. Finally the growing knot pushed past his rim, caught inside and swelled up. He felt gloriously full. His inner muscles locked down on the monster’s knot and immediately they started milking the Alpha’s knot.

The warmth of its release spilled into him and his mouth dropped open as his own orgasm stole his ability to think properly. “I think I’m keeping you.” The shifter growled out as they ended up with him sprawled on his belly with a knot firmly stuck inside him. “It would be a waste to leave such a pretty, responsive Omega bitch with such a greedy, wet cunt.”

Dean wondered idly if the monster had said the same thing to the other Omegas before it had killed them or if his ass felt that good. “Fuck me like that again and you can have me however you want, Alpha.”

A pleased rumble escaped it and the Alpha ground against his ass spilling another load into him. Dean rested his cheek against the mattress and let his body relax as he waited out the knot. This would be the first shifter to breed him.

He’d already been bred by werewolves, vampires, a  _very_  well-endowed dragon he’d not even realized still existed that had left his hole absolutely _gaping_ open, an enthusiastic trickster, a kitsune and a variety of other monsters. Dean was hoping after Castiel used the spell to speed up his pregnancy they could go after something a little more interesting.

There was nothing wrong with spicing up the hunt and Dean was sure his Alpha would love seeing something unusual.

The shifter circled his hips and dragged his knot against Dean’s prostate causing a moan to escape him. “Guess it was my lucky night changing my location.” Dean managed to breathe as delicious pleasure lit up his nerves.

Dean’s hole fluttered around the cock buried inside him as the shifter started to pull out. Come and slick leaked out of his gaping hole, staining the sheets and the backs of his thighs when he shifted. He waited for Castiel to act as the shifter fingered his sloppy hole and rumbled in satisfaction, “I think after this next knot I’m going to put that mouth of yours to use though I do love having your cunt locked around me.”

Usually Castiel was out of the closet by this point but the shifter, somehow hard again, fucked back inside him with a loud snarl. Dean’s mouth fell open in surprise and his hole fluttered around the thick, heavy length as it once more set about pounding into him with unrelenting force.

He could see his own surprise echoed on Castiel’s features as the shifter knotted fingers in his hair and shoved his face once more into the mattress as the monster fucked him impossibly harder.

Dean’s ass ached at the punishing speed and strength as he could only lie there taking it like the Omega bitch he’d presented himself as. It was clear the monster had decided to forgo holding back the majority of its strength and Dean's ass could feel it even as his instincts demanded he go completely pliant underneath a clearly superior Alpha.

One knot had been enough to breed him and Dean had never taken a knot more than once from anyone other than Castiel.

He shifted and tried to move out from under the Alpha for Castiel to deliver the killing blow but the shifter held him in place easily and used him almost violently. “Hear that?” the Alpha snarled, “Hear how wet and used your cunt is? I’m going to fuck your pussy full until your little belly bulges with my come.Your cunt belongs to me, Omega.”

Dean moaned breathlessly as the large cock inside him started to nail his prostate and he was completely lost to pleasure, to the feeling of a strong Alpha fucking and using him hard, as the headboard loudly banged against the wall.

His mouth fell open and his cheeks flushed darkly as the shifter fucked him into the mattress. Dean's hole ached, his ass positively burned and his skin where the shifter had dug in his fingers was beyond bruised. “ _Ohhhhh_.” Underneath Dean his cock had hardened and without even taking a second knot he came with a high keening wail before going completely limp on the sheets with a choked whine. He had nothing left at this point and could only whimper, breath hitching when the feeling of too much started to overwhelm him.

It didn’t stop the Alpha who continued to thrust into his ass single-mindedly, snarling and moaning, as Dean panted on top of the bed. “That’s it. Doesn’t that feel good? Having your cunt pounded like this? Knowing your cunt is getting used like it's meant to?”

Dean sobbed at the overstimulation of his hole and his spent cock moving against the sheets as the shifter’s knot started to catch on his rim. It popped in and out of his clenching hole with a loud sucking sound until the shift slammed it inside, grinding viciously, as warmth flooded his ass the second it had locked them together.

There was a stillness in the room as the shifter moaned loudly in appreciation before the hand on the back of Dean’s neck disappeared. He only had seconds, still gasping as the knot inside him brushed his prostate and warmth flooded his ass, before sharp teeth sunk into the back of his neck breaking his bonding gland effortlessly.

A howl ripped from him as his body was forced into another orgasm at the claim and his eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out from the violent pleasure that rushed through him.

When Dean came back to awareness it was to the feeling of the shifter rocking against his aching ass and warmth steadily flooding his ass. Blearily he glanced over to see Castiel’s fingers clutching his blade and a look of horror on his features.

He couldn’t even form words, too fucked out and lost to sensation, as the Alpha locked inside him greedily rutted up against his ass seeking more pleasure while Dean’s inner muscles continued to desperately milk his knot.

“Not letting you go.” The Alpha growled when Dean whined low in his throat and shuddered. "Fuck. Your cunt feels so good milking my knot."

Dean didn’t say anything, only sobbing and moaning at the drag of a knot inside him, until the shifter’s knot went down enough it popped free. He couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to fuck that wrecked cunt of yours again.”

The bed groaned as the shifter stood up and looked down at Dean but Dean didn’t move. Instead he laid there sprawled out on the bed, thoroughly fucked and bred, as Castiel slipped out of the dark closet holding a blade.

“Unfortunately you’re not going to be around that long.” Dean sighed as Castiel slammed the knife into the shifter in fury. The shifter’s eyes went wide, its mouth dropped open and Castiel pulled the blade out. It turned and Castiel slammed the blade back in right through its heart.

The body hit the ground and Castiel stared at him with a combination of anger and lust. “You’re perfect.” Castiel breathed it out causing Dean to grin, relieved, at the Alpha. “All fucked out and bred up.”

Dean slowly moved up on shaking limbs so his ass was raised and on display for his mate with slick and come leaking out of his gaping hole, “Did it fuck me good? Did you enjoy watching us?”

“Yes. You should see how ruined your pretty little cunt is, Dean.” Castiel breathed and Dean warmed at his partner's reaction. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was happening…”

Dean shuddered at the broken feeling of the bond, severed the instant Castiel had killed his Alpha --  _no the shifter --_  as he struggled to push the thought away. It was bound to happen one of these days. At least Castiel had been there to kill the Alpha and Dean hadn't been taken off somewhere only to disappear.

Castiel paused for a moment before Dean heard him murmuring the spell to speed up his pregnancy. It was similar to how the Amazons reproduced and he would be ready for another breeding in a few days. By that time the bite mark should have faded with the death of his temporary mate. “Now I’m going to show you exactly how much I enjoyed it. Your sloppy cunt is going to feel perfect around me as I fuck you.”

The only thing Dean could do after the shifter had thoroughly fucked and used him was lie there on the soiled mattress while Castiel took his turn with his sloppy ass as he whimpered and cried out at once more having his aching hole pounded.


End file.
